Life's Lessons
by BurnedRecords
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of Life's Little Instruction Book by H. Jackson Brown, Jr. Female!Hiei is paired up Kurama and Yuusuke through the different trials of life. Can they really handle it? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Life's Lessons Drabbles

Based off of the book _Life's Little Instruction Book_ by H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

I read this small book and I thought that they would make great drabble topics. I'm not going to do all of them, but I will include the number and the instruction with each one. I hope you think that this is exiting as I think it will be. Hopefully it will help me with my writing style.

This will have yaoi, this is your warning. It will contain YuusukexHiei and KuramaxHiei, just because I love those two pairings. By the way, Hiei is going to be a girl in these, just because I want it this way.

Another warning! I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or _Life's Little Instruction Book_.

Enjoy the first set of Life's Lessons.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

1) Compliment three people every day.

Life really sucked today, and no-one could agree more with this statement than Yuusuke Urameshi. He officially hated school, work, and just life in general. He had failed _another _test, and had been told by his teachers that he had no hope of passing and would have to repeat the grade. Sooner or later, if he didn't actually start passing his classes, someone would notice that he wasn't aging. This meant he actually had to work hard next year.

If that wasn't bad enough, his Ramen Stand had been getting less and less business for some reason. It was seriously pissing him off because none of his old customers would tell him why they weren't coming back! He took a shower every morning and all of the ingredients were in date and farm-fresh, dammit!

Life was just a bitch, nothing more, nothing less. There's a life lesson for yah.

But, as Yuusuke was walking home to take care of his probably drunk mother, he ran into someone. This person bounced right off of Yuusuke and hit the pavement hard with a mumbled 'oof'. The voice gave away that it was a girl; and looking down it was one, a pretty one at that.

She had long, black hair that had a white halo of hair on top tied in a high ponytail with loose black bangs hanging over her big, red eyes. She had a short stature, but not too short. The dress she wore was as black as her hair and went down to her knees, it had no real designs on it, and the sleeves only went to the elbow. And her boobs... he could hang around her for a good while.

Yuusuke held out his hand, offering it to the exotic girl he had just accidently knocked over. The girl stared at his hand for the better part of a minute, probably thinking if he was a rapist or not, before she took it and pulled herself up.

"Sorry for knocking you over, my name is Yuusuke Urameshi. And you are...?"

"Hiei Jaganshi." It seemed she wasn't much of a talker, it didn't bother him though.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I have had a _really _crappyday and-"

"Just stop. Listen, I really don't care, I wasn't looking where I was going either. To make your day better even though I don't really care, why don't I tell you something?"

"Really? Well, what is it?"

"Well, I think you're hot. See you later."

Yuusuke froze, only able to watch as his new crush walked nonchalantly away, as if she hadn't just confessed to some random stranger that she liked him. He really liked her now, and it was really powering his ego that she liked him back.

Maybe life didn't suck so much after all.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

2) Have a dog.

"Happy birthday Hiei! Open your present."

"What kind of present has holes in it?"

"I... ran out of paper?"

"Oh, okay then- holy shit, what is this thing?"

"Hiei, calm down! Wait! Don't set it on fire!"

"Kurama, why not? It has hidden in my present, and I think it ate it, too!" Kurama shook his head, his spouse really needed to learn a little bit more about the Human World. He had thought that this puppy from the shelter would help, but it had almost died already. Maybe this was a bad idea. He should have listened to Kuwabara and gotten her a fire-proof tank-top instead.

"It's a puppy; humans keep these things as pets for entertainment and responsibility and for company. So, while I'm gone at work you can talk to him, bond, and keep each other company."

"Where are its parents?" The question confused Kurama, was Hiei really that uneducated on pets and the shelters that they came from?

"It doesn't have any parents Hiei." That's when Kurama realized why Hiei was so concerned. She didn't have any parents either, having been thrown off the floating koorime island at birth because she looked different. Yep, he was really wishing he had listened to Kuwabara right now; he wasn't a stupid as he looked.

"Well then, I'll be his parent."

"Eh?"

"I said I'll be his parent, and a good one too."

Take that Kuwabara! Kurama never doubted his idea for a second.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

3) Watch a sunrise at least once a year.

"Don't you think this is just lovely, Hiei?"

"Don't be such a sissy, Kurama... but I think it looks like a big, colorful ball of fire."

Kurama smiled, that was Hiei-ese for 'this sunrise is beautiful'.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

10) Learn to play a musical instrument.

Can you believe everyone's' surprise when Hiei came home with a flute one day?

Can you guess how long Yuusuke was outside the door listening to Hiei practicing her flute before he jumped her?

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

11) Sing in the shower.

"_Evacuate the dance floor_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_"

Believe it or not, Hiei was singing in the shower. The hot water soothed her frayed nerves of the day away. It was crazy how many demons could cause trouble in the Human World in _one freaking day_. You would think that they would stop coming after what's-his-face won the tournament and started ruling, but no, they just come to get killed by them. It's like they all are suicidal and coming _here_ with their death wish. Can't they go to somewhere else and die?

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. That someone having to be Kurama since he was the only one in the house and the only one in their group polite enough to knock.

"Why did you stop singing? It was so beautiful."

He could hear her? Damn, she needed to stop doing that!

"I just started thinking about how stressful today was."

"Well, today is over and done with, so you should look forward to tomorrow. It is Yuusuke and Kuwabara's turn after all. So we have all of tomorrow to relax. Please sing again."

Kurama always had a good point about this kind of stuff. Hiei shook her head, and started to sing again.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_"

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

14) Plant flowers every spring.

"Come on, Hiei! It's that time of year again!"

Hiei let a small smile grace her lips, it was this time of year that always got her fox so exited after the dreadful winter; spring.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

15) Own a great stereo system.

It was a quiet night at the Urameshi household, except for the soft music coming from the new stereo system that Yuusuke had bought earlier today just for this occasion. It was the anniversary of his wedding with his wife, Hiei. They had officially been married for one year, and they hadn't even killed each other yet!

He and Hiei had cooked a special meal together, dimmed the lights, lit some scented candles, and began their anniversary dinner.

After the food was gone, they had cleaned up the mess and sat together on the couch, engaging in small talk and occasionally just listening to the soft music.

All of the sudden, Yuusuke stood up and extended his hand to Hiei. She looked at him, confusion evident on her face, until she realized that there was a super slow song now playing on the stereo. She gave a faint smile that coupled with a blush, took Yuusuke's hand, and then they proceeded to dance the night away.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

23) Floss your teeth.

"Yuusuke, you are not getting into this bed with me until you floss your teeth."

Dammit, and he thought she wouldn't notice!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

24) Drink champagne for no reason at all.

"Why are we drinking alcoholic drinks, Kurama?"

"No reason really, I just thought that I would take a page out of Yuusuke's book and use this champagne for a small chance to unwind. It's not like we're going to get drunk or anything. Just a glass or two."

Hiei lifted an eyebrow, but continued drinking anyways. Boys could be so weird for no reason at all, it seemed.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

26) If in a fight, hit first and hit hard.

"Yuusuke! What in the three worlds happened to your face?"

"Just what every guy wants to hear from his girlfriend."

"Yuusuke, I asked you a question. What. Happened. To. Your. Face?"

Yuusuke recognized that tone in her voice. She was worried, and she was going to beat the information out of him if she had to.

He put both hands on her shoulders, slightly surprised when she didn't push him off, and guided her to the couch where he sat her down, along with himself. Then he proceeded to explain how a new street gang had come into town after hearing about his fighting reputation. They had confronted him, and had threatened Hiei if he didn't fight them. He explained that he became so enraged that they had threatened her that he punched the ever-loving shit out of the gang leader's face, then went to beat the others up; but they all had weapons. He still had won, but not without bloodshed from both parties.

Throughout the story, Hiei's eyes had widened, and her fists had clenched. She remained silent until her boyfriend finished though.

"You did throw the first punch, right?"

"Yes." Yuusuke was nervous, his girlfriend was being emotionless right now, which usually means that he was about to be in a world of pain.

"And you hit that guy as hard as you could?"

"Yes." Here it comes.

"Good. Next time, leave some for me." And then she stood up and walked to a different part of their rented apartment.

"What the hell just happened?"

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Explanation time!

1) Yuusuke has his demon powers, but went through all of his adventures without meeting her first. And this is where he first meets her in some alternate universe. Maybe she has demon powers, maybe she doesn't. Only time can tell.

2) My interpretation of how Hiei would react to getting a puppy. Almost setting it on fire.

3) Just a cute little drabble with no real story behind it.

10) It was the only instrument (besides percussion) that I could see Hiei playing as a girl. And it happens to make Yuusuke very happy.

11) Sorry about the song choices, I just don't know any Japanese songs. I'm an American so you will just have to excuse me. Hiei has some great vocal chords!

14) A cute moment between Hiei and Kurama at Kurama's favorite time of year.

15) Yuusuke and Hiei are married! And they've had a great first anniversary. Hooray, they have success!

23) Funny, random, and a bit awkward. At least it is to me. I have no idea where it came from, so don't bother asking.

24) Kurama is drinking? Maybe he had a hard day at work or something. It does seem like something Yuusuke would offer as advice though.

26) Yuusuke and a gang go one-on-way-more-than-one. Don't screw with Yuusuke's girl, he'll get you back.

I hope that clears some things up for you. If it doesn't, then feel free to message me.

~heyzz


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Lessons Part 1

Hello all! I thought I would update at least one more time since I kept everyone waiting on an update for my other stories. I'm just going to warn you now that I'm going to be gone for a week on vacation. So don't be alarmed when I don't update.

Enjoy the second set of drabbles!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

30) Never buy a house without a fireplace.

Such words have never been truer, especially when your spouse was part fire demon.

They were so helpful when you wanted to keep warm, but even more useful so that Hiei could burn most anything without burning down the house that Kurama had just bought.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

32) Once in your life own a convertible.

Kurama had just bought a convertible; for what reason? He didn't know. There was just a sudden overwhelming urge to buy the new, stylish car.

So here he was, driving back home in his new car. He was just happy that the streets were relatively empty; he didn't need his fan club seeing him in this.

He had stopped at a stop sign when he saw her. The most beautiful stranger he had ever seen, crossing the street right in-front of him. She didn't even look his way as she passed him; she just kept on walking as if she was the only one around for miles. Kurama just stared at her as she kept walking down the street, until she suddenly disappeared.

Kurama blinked once, twice, three times. Then he drove down the street that the girl had disappeared down. As he got closer, he heard yells and the sound of bodies hitting various objects. The beautiful girl was in some sort of danger!

Kurama hoped out of his car and ran into the alleyway where all of the noises were coming from. His eyes widened at what he saw. The girl he was about to rescue was absolutely fine, but the guys who had just attempted to kidnap her were in a giant pile of bodies, bruises, and blood.

"Are you...ah, okay?"

She turned to him, her eyes giving away that she was still on edge. She walked towards him and stopped when she was just out of his reach.

"I'm fine."

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't hurt, good.

"Do you want a ride home? I don't want to let you go home alone after what I just witnessed."

The girl seemed to contemplate the pros and cons of going with him.

"Sure, just don't try anything."

"Of course not! By the way, my name is Kurama. What's yours?"

"Hiei."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

35) Plant a tree on your birthday.

"What's this Hiei?"

"It's a Makai tree seed that I noticed wasn't in your collection. I asked Murkuro if she could give me any, and here you are. Happy birthday."

"Thanks Hiei! I love you!"

"... Love you too."

If it was even possible, Kurama's smile got even brighter at her words.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

39) Take lots of snapshots.

Yuusuke was doing something that he had been doing too often these days; looking at old photos of him and his deceased wife, Hiei.

Kuwabara called it unhealthy.

Kurama called it obsessive.

If Hiei were here, she would have called it stupid.

'It's nothing you can control, so get the hell over it,' she'd say. Gosh, how he missed her.

The gang told him to let go, but nothing could replace the void in his heart.

The photos he had were great, taken by Boton soon after he and Hiei had started dating, because Boton had gone on a snapshot craze. She even got one of their first kiss! About a million were taken at their wedding, and bunches more of them just hanging out together. These pictures were all he had left of Hiei, and he couldn't and wouldn't ever let go of them until he and Hiei were united once more.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

41) Don't postpone joy.

Yuusuke was a mix of depression and self-pity. He had tried so hard, but to no avail, he would never win now.

He had lost Hiei, and to Kurama. Yuusuke Urameshi wasn't scared of many things, but he was scared of rejection from her. So he had never tried, never asked her to be his girlfriend.

Kurama wasn't scared though, he got to know her really well and asked her out. Yuusuke decided to wait until their relationship started to fall apart.

But it never did.

And now he was holding an invitation to their wedding. He had been scared, never took the risk, and now it would cost him the rest of his life to watch the girl he truly loved, in the arms on another man.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

50) Put the cap back on the toothpaste.

"Why do I have to clean the bathroom?"

"You're the one who left the cap off of the toothpaste," Hiei told Yuusuke calmly.

"But, you're the one who fell on the toothpaste!"

"And you are the one that pushed me."

Well, shit.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

52) Avoid overexposure to the sun.

"I told you to put on sun-block and that making the plants cover you up wasn't going to be enough, but did you listen; no. And now your body looks as bright red as your hair."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

58) Always accept an outstretched hand.

Damn! Hiei had beaten him, again, in swordsmanship, and in-front of Yukina too! That little brat, she always had to make him look bad in the presence of his beloved. Always calling him names and pushing him around, but he could never really fight her; she was a girl after all and he was a true gentleman.

No matter how much he wanted to _punch_ her lights out sometimes.

But this time, Hiei managed to surprise Kuwabara by holding out her hand to offer to pull him up from the ground she had beaten him onto.

Kuwabara would be damned if he didn't take this small opportunity while it lasted. Plus, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly if he didn't take her hand, especially with Yukina watching.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

60) Admit your mistakes.

"Hiei..."

"Yuusuke," a sigh was heard from the other side of the bathroom door," I don't know what to do with you now. I honestly don't know what to do."

"Well, I just have to say that I didn't keep it hidden from you, and that I am so, so sorry. And you know that I don't say that often. Will you please forgive me? You don't have to right now, but... I just want to know if you will be able to one day."

"..."

"Hiei?"

"... You... I think you can earn my forgiveness, but don't think that it will be easy."

"It never crossed my mind that you would make it easy, and I would be glad to make amends for my mistakes against you."

"Well, that's a start, just... don't ever do it again."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

And for the first time in the hour that Hiei had locked herself in the bathroom, she stood up and opened the door and punched Yuusuke in the face.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

64) Take a photography course.

Hiei despised the day that Boton had sat in on a college photography class, (invisible to the human eye, of course) bought a camera, and decided to try out her new 'skills' on her and Yuusuke. They had just gotten together, and Boton was butting in every second she could to 'snap' pictures. Hiei called it 'ruining the moment'.

But one day Boton had pushed it a bit too far for Hiei. The next time she saw Boton and that camera, she was going to kill them both, especially the camera because it had captured proof that her and Yuusuke had kissed.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Explanation time!

30) I think it was a good precaution to make on Kurama's part. Besides, fireplaces can help set the mood, if you know what I mean.

32) An alternate universe drabble in which a normal Kurama meets a normal Hiei in an odd situation. Kurama has a knight-in-shinning-armor complex when it comes to Hiei, it seems.

35) A homely touch for their home in the human world, a Makai tree! Hiei knows the best gifts for Kurama.

39) I usually don't write sad stories, but I told myself to be creative and try to broaden my horizon. I think I did okay, but I felt bad that I was doing that to Yuusuke while I was writing it.

41)Again, I had to push myself to write different genres. I felt bad for torturing Yuusuke twice in a row, but it was the only thing I could think of for this subject.

50) It was a bit random, but I enjoyed writing it.

52) Looks like Kurama got a nice sunburn! Looks like Hiei knows what she's talking about from time to time.

58) No, pairing in this one. But I felt as if I was neglecting Kuwabara a bit.

60) I wonder what Yuusuke did to get Hiei so upset. I have no idea, but I have some theories. At least Hiei (kind-of) forgave him.

64) This one was an explanation of how Boton got some of the pictures from number 39.

Hope you enjoyed them!

~heyzz


	3. Chapter 3

Life Lessons

Wow, I've been away for a while now. I got pretty busy and then I lost my notebook which holds most everything I write, so I couldn't update without screwing something up.

Anyways, this will be the last chapter of these drabbles that I'm going to write. They don't seem to be too popular and I feel like I should focus my attention on a story that people tend to like to read. Sorry if you liked these, maybe I will pick back up on them later.

Thanks for sticking with me, any of you who are still reading these things.

Enjoy this maybe last chapter of Life Lessons

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

66) Support a high school band.

Sure, Kurama wasn't in high school anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't help around there every once and a while. He _was _and alumni after all, so the teachers and other adult helpers had no problem with it; especially since he was the valedictorian and was the most wanted student among the teachers.

Kurama also just had to bring Hiei along, calling it a date, so that she could experience some human culture and a good time.

One day though, they were switched from their normal schedule of helping grade papers and sprucing up classrooms, to helping with the high schools' marching band.

They were both less than thrilled to say the least, but went along with it anyways. Hiei was instantly attracted to the percussion section, enthralled by the idea of 'beating the crap' out of an instrament different ways without somehow breaking it. Kurama was unfairly stuck with the trumpets; it was the only other section after all.

Over time though, they both bonded with their sections and started looking forward to preparing them for football games. By the end of the marching band season, Hiei was well versed in being a percussionist as Kurama was with being a trumpeter.

When the season ended, they both promised to come back next year and support the band as long as they could; which would be a very long time as far as Hiei and Kurama were concerned.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

68) Be brave. Even if you're not, pretend to be. No one can tell the difference.

Hiei was pregnant. He had gotten Hiei pregnant, and it scared Yuusuke shitless. How was the gang going to react? How would his mother react? Hell, how would _Yukina_ react?

After Hiei had told them that they were sisters, Yukina was very happy to get her sister back; and wanted, under no condition, for Hiei to be heartbroken again after being rejected by the other ice maidens. So, Yukina brought it upon herself to make sure Yuusuke understood that concept very clearly. Yuusuke had learned that day that Yukina could be just as scary as her twin sister.

And now Hiei was pregnant. Was he ready for this? Was she even okay with this? Would they have to get an abortion? Would the baby change their relationship? Could they even afford a child? Not to mention that there was always the chance for twins, or something worse.

Yuusuke forced himself to calm down. Hiei was still standing in front of him, awaiting his reaction to the news that she had just delivered him. He would have to just say that he loved her. He wouldn't back down; this had to be so much harder on her after all. So he put a grin on his face and hugged her. She went rigid under his touch, a habit he had yet to rid her of.

"Does this mean you will not leave me?"

"Of course I'm not leaving Hiei. I love you and we will get through this, _together_.

A very rare soft smile came across her lips, and for the first time she hugged him back. Pride swelled through Yuusuke; moments like this made him glad that they were together and that only he was able to get to this side of her. She soon pulled away, as did Yuusuke, and they took a few moments to look at each other.

"Well, who should we tell first? Your sister or my mother? Or would you rather that the gang hears first? Or maybe-"

"Yuusuke, just have everyone meet at Genkai's temple and we will tell everyone at the same time."

"I can live with that."

And that's what they had done, everyone had been contacted, even Koenma and Boton, and they were all waiting in the living room to be told whatever the couple had called them to gather a tell them about.

"Do you think that they broke up? Oh that would be horrible! And they were so cute together."

"Calm down, Boton. They wouldn't gather everyone here just for that, I think."

"Settle down everybody!" Yuusuke suddenly called out. The guessing game that everyone had been doing immediately came to a halt. Everyone's gazes were drawn to the couple standing in the doorway, wanting to understand why they had been called there.

"Well, there is no way like the blunt way; so, guys, Hiei is pregnant!"

The reactions varied. Kurama choked on the tea he had been drinking. Kuwabara's eyes nearly widened so much that they almost fell out of his head. Yukina squealed. Boton fell off of her floating oar. Koenma's pacifier fell out of his mouth. Genkai sat there with a raised eyebrow. Yuusuke's mother gave him a searching look and broke the silence that had befallen the group.

"Pop open the sake! This is great news!"

Said silence-breaker caused everyone to join Boton on the floor.

"Well, I guess I'll be the first to say 'congratulations' Urameshi."

"Thanks man, I thought that you would have fallen down all those temple stairs after hearing that news, just to try to get away."

The tension in the room and in the soon-to-be parents melted away with that.

Soon, Kurama got up to give his congratulations, and some roses to Hiei. Yukina gave them other hug and said that she couldn't wait to be an aunt. Koenma warned them both not to make their child a trouble-maker and gave them a heartfelt 'good luck'. Boton bounced up to them and went on and on about how she was so happy for them and she would be glad to babysit anytime she wasn't working. Genkai slapped Yuusuke on the back and told him that she would have to train him some more to be able to be a good father. Yuusuke's mother came over last and offered some advice.

"Don't you dare run away from this like your father did, you don't want her ending up like me, and I don't want my grandchild ending up like you."

"Mom!"

"Just kidding, but not about that first part. It's really important that you stick with her until the day you die."

"Yes mom."

"Good boy. Now where was that sake?" And with that, Yuusuke's mother left them alone.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with me, and you even brave enough to help me tell everyone about the pregnancy."

"No sweat, babe." And Yuusuke suddenly found himself on the floor with a bruise in the shape of a fist staring to form on his face. Note-to-self: Don't call Hiei 'babe', it invokes her merciless wrath when she is pregnant.

"Yuusuke, may I speak with you for a moment," Koenma asked.

Yuusuke peeled himself off the floor and headed into the kitchen with his ex-employer.

"Have a seat, Yuusuke." After Yuusuke got himself situated in a kitchen chair, front two legs lifting off the ground with his feet on the table, Koenma continued. "As you are probably aware, in human and demon culture, it is morally right to be married when you are bearing children. My question is, are you planning on marrying her Yuusuke?"

Yuusuke, for the second time that day fell to the floor, this time from the sudden realization that he _would_ have to marry her at some point.

"Yuusuke, are you planning on marrying her anytime soon? Or at least give her the choice by proposing? She deserves at least that much, Yuusuke."

"I…would love to marry her, but I'm not sure that we are finanacially ready yet. I bet we can barely afford a baby right now, let alone a wedding!"

"Well, if that's all that is stopping you, then I would happily give you enough money for a wedding."

"Seriously?" Yuusuke, by this point, had jumped up from the floor and grabbed Koenma by the shoulders, shaking the poor god a little.

"Yes, of course! Both of you have been loyal to keeping the three worlds from falling apart for some time now, and without any pay. So, in order to pay you back, I would be very honored to pay for your wedding."

Yuusuke's face instantly brightened up, all signs of tension and nervousness gone, and he gave the small god a huge hug, practically choking him. "Thanks so much, man! I owe you big time for this!"

Yuusuke was feeling on top of the world; planning on getting married and having a kid could do that to you. Now, what kind of ring should he get Hiei?

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

71) Learn to make something beautiful with your hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this sticky stuff, Kurama?"

"Well, with clay, you can make many things; people, vases, shapes, anything really. You just mold it any which way and then let it dry in the kennel. After that, you can paint it any way you desire and then we bring it home and put it on display where everyone can see it."

"I'm not very artistically inclined. In fact, I would say that I'm quite inept."

"Oh Hiei, it doesn't matter whether you are good at it or not, it's about making something beautiful to your eyes, with your hands. If you can do that, then that's all that counts."

Hiei thought it over for a moment, and then started to work on the clay given to her. After ten minutes, Kurama finished the vase with flower imprints that he had been working on and turned to see if Hiei was ready to put her creation in the kennel, only to stop and stare at the absolutely pristine and lifelike snowflake that she had somehow crafted.

"Hiei, oh god…I thought that you were artistically inept! That snowflake is perfect."

"Well, my mind started to wander a bit and my hands kept going. When I came out of my thoughts, I saw that I had created this."

"Well, that is certainly something to be proud of, love." Kurama purred in her ear. Hiei's face turned bright red, and she turned away from Kurama's direction. Kurama just smiled, finding it really cute whenever he could get Hiei flustered.

"What do we do now?"

"Here, I'll put it in the kennel and then we come back tomorrow and paint them, and then we can take them home."

As they left, Hiei suddenly stopped, causing Kurama to run into her.

"We should do this more often," Hiei said, and then she started to walk again. Kurama stood there for a moment, letting the success of his date with Hiei sink in, until Hiei came back.

"Well, are we leaving or what?"

"Coming, Hiei!"

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz **

75) Ride a bike.

"I give up Kurama! These human contraptions are stupid, pointless, and completely frustrating! My balance is perfect, but this machine is the problem. I can run on tree branches, sleep on them, and so many other things that it boggles even the demon mind! I refuse to humiliate myself any further on this stupid thing!"

Kurama let out a small sigh. It seemed that everything human related had some sort of major problem for Hiei. The poor demon girl had fallen no less than twenty times. By now, her hair was filled with mud, dirt, and twigs; sticking up in places Kurama never even imagined. She had a multitude of cuts and both of her knees were skinned and bloody. Even her clothes had holes in them. He was starting to worry.

And to think that it had started off as a simple suggestion to spend time together. Of course, after she fell off the first time, Hiei had declared war on the bike. He was lucky that it wasn't on fire by now. But now, Hiei had given up, probably for the first time, to the 'human contraption'. But maybe…

Kurama's face split into a wide, foxy grin; a bit of Youko personality showing through. He dashed back into the basement of his house where the other bikes were held, and came back out with his mother's bike.

Hiei took one look at it and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think that if you give me a different one that it will work."

"That's not what I had in mind." Kurama picked Hiei up, bridal style, and placed her into the basket at the front of the bike. _Now_, they would be able to bike ride together.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Explanation Time!

66) Okay, this is because I am a band geek. When I saw that prompt, I could not let the idea go, and it turned into that.

68) I got Hiei pregnant! It was bound to happen, I guess. I was in the middle of writing this prompt when I lost my writers notebook. It made me feel pretty bad, but I found it again and I got to finish it! WHOO! Also, Yuusuke is going to propose, so much fluff!

71) I wrote this such a long time ago that I have no idea how I thought of it, but I can just see Hiei making something pretty out of clay.

75) Okay, I know that if Hiei can sleep on a tree branch then he can ride a bike, no problem. But, I felt like giving her a bit of trouble, and then this was born!


End file.
